


punch drunk

by howisthataparty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Basically, F/M, UST, arya and gendry walk into a bar, drunk!gendry, modern gendrya, pissed!arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howisthataparty/pseuds/howisthataparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Gendry tried to kiss some girl at the bar. What's a (not jealous) girl supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	punch drunk

From foot to foot she danced; Sansa would have laughed if she saw. Arya had been forced to take ballet lessons as a little girl, and even though they eventually morphed into fencing lessons, the memories of pink fluttery leotards and tights and tutus were still burned into her memory. Including the steps. Back and forth, back and forth. Angry energy thrummed like a drum beat in her feet, and what didn’t fit in her feet bubbled and boiled, red hot, in her fists. Tighter, then relaxed. On and off, her fingernails dug deep into her palms, then released for a second or two.

Oh, he was tempting her. But it wasn’t facetious - no, not at all. He  _knew_  she would do it. Arya was a physical person; she always had been. Emotions were rarely held back in almost any situation save a few particular times, and words and movement tended to flow out of her unbidden. Now though…..now she was conflicted. 

Just what had he done? Something that any drunk young man might do if under the influence of alcohol: sloppily tried to kiss another girl. Oh, he’d made excuses after she’d come up to him and pulled on his shoulder, whirling him around in her anger. The tall girl had been a brunette, he said. “It looked - I thought it was you, I  _thought_  —”  


     ”You  _thought_? Then you think stupid!!” Nothing was coming out right and her words sounded all wrong, but he was mostly drunk and she was angry so it didn’t matter.   


     ”And  _besides_ , why the  _hell_  would you try to kiss me if it  _was_  me?” Arya demanded an answer from him, boring mightily into his blue eyes with her grey ones. It didn’t take her long to see what she asked register in his face. In a matter of about three seconds, Arya could almost  _see_  the alcohol d r a i n from his face  _and_  his brain. Gendry’s mouth fell open, just a little, and after a beat, so did Arya’s.

Maybe she understood. Then again, maybe she didn’t. He’d wanted to kiss her, and it must have the most flattering and ridiculous thing she’d ever seen fly across his face. No one had wanted to before. Arya Stark was Arya Horseface as an elementary school child. Her face was still long, and every feature she possessed was too  **aggressive**  to be attractive. She wasn’t the skinniest girl in the world, but all her angles were severe. Even her eyebrows and eyes were incredibly stark compared to the rest of her face, and her hair…….her hair was just short and brown. Brown like a mouse. A regular mouse, not even interesting mice like grey ones or white ones or black ones. Just a brown mouse. A rather loud mouse, if she wanted to be specific. 

A lurch on Gendry’s part brought her back down to earth, and she regained all of her aforementioned fire and fury quite rapidly. The anger was still churning in her fists, as though she was an armed android that shot missiles from her fists, but not until they’d fully loaded and heated up. 

Hit me, he’d said. He meant it. But another idea floated down from her brain ever so slowly. It was a good idea. Something Gendry would never expect. A wicked smile crept to her face, and the now slightly more sober Gendry stared at her with growing alarm.

     ”Arya, what -” and he was cut off. In a flash of decision, Arya had shot her hand forward, taking a handful of his shirt collar in her white fist. Pulling him towards her with all of her might, Arya brought Gendry’s lips crashing violently onto hers so hard she _f e l t_  her lips turn red, with purple hurriedly on its way. Teeth didn’t get in the way until both of them had overcome their initial shock. Even then, Arya angled her head sideways and back so that Gendry was leaning slightly over the top of her, and her back was arched away from him. The stupid bullheaded friend of hers was so slow that Arya had to take control of the action again, her lips moving determinedly over his, forcing him to reciprocate at least a little. Once he did, Arya allowed him only a few seconds of accomplishment before she used her same fist to push him away. 

Gendry was breathing a little harder than normal, but so was she. Victory. Her sly little smile returned, along with an explanation.

     ”You wanted to kiss me. Then you wanted me to hit you.” She looked pointedly down her nose until he mulishly made the connection. Arya laughed aloud as his lips parted slightly in realization. Obviously, she’d hit him with her mouth so hard that he was having even more trouble thinking straight.

     ”Two birds, one stone. Happy now?” With that, she stalked off to the other end of the pub for the time being, letting Gendry stutter off his alcohol. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt


End file.
